Takashi Yamatta Zetszume
Bio Takashi is technically the son of death. Although he wasn't traditionally created due to Einoshi's lack of reproductive organs. Takashi was created at the hands of his technical mother ,In desire of having a son she created a godly soul and forced it into the defiance of God but she gave it free will to let him choose his own path. Lady death then forced that soul to fuse with Einoshi's darkness subsequently Takashi came into existence. Lady death meant well in bringing Takashi into existence despite her usual evil deeds. She desired nothing more then to be a mother unaware of how death would respond to her actions. Takashi entered existence as an empty emotionless vessel .He was simply a plaything of his mothers and then upon Death's discovery of his existence he was shunned and deemed unworthy of being the son of the Grim reaper. This inspired his first emotion to come to the light from hiding from deep within his dead heart. All he began to know was misery, sorrow ,and loneliness which he thought to be typical feelings of a God of his kind . Soon he came to grips with reality and accepted his role as a reaper of all souls. His mother's betrayal left nothing but hatred toward his creators. Einoshi had been invincible and untouched since the beginning of time. Einoshi sent skeletal clones of himself all over the universes to dispose of souls and had them returned to him next .Anyone who had claimed to face death had only faced an empty shelled puppet in which he manipulated from his infinite realm of souls. Death could never be slain due to his permanent immortality and thanks to this Takashi inherited this trait as well. Without the defeat of a superior God death cannot be slain and without him the laws of life and death will remain imbalanced. Takashi vowed to himself he would equal his father and destroy his mother for their cruel disowning they dealt upon him. Takashi began to grow more powerful along the way to hell.He believed hell to be the only place suitable for him to become absolute. He quested for and desired Intel on his father and dreamt to conquer hell. Every so often he would have rushes of bad memories of his father's past .This implied his mind was somehow linked yo his father's.Over time Takashi began to become an extremely powerful force among all demons and fallen gods of hell .Takashi became known throughout hell and sought out Satan when he was informed of Satan's alliance with his father . After years of venturing blindly through hell's six dimensions Takashi finally found his way to Satan's sixth realm of hell. Takashi sought to gain Intel of on his father and how to master his power and he was tricked into being bound to hell in exchange. At first Takashi refused and was lured into battle with Satan. Takashi had fallen to the devil and experienced his first loss to a greater permanent immortal but he hadn't given up on his eternal goal just yet. Satan made a deal with him that Takashi be bound to hell so long as Satan rules over hell. Takashi accepted these terms for deep in his mind he swore to slay Satan as well. Takashi's duties were now to secure souls of hell. After about seventeen god years had passed of this routine a new God entered and opened hell's forbidden gates. Takashi had sensed the greatest power he had ever sensed before .He had begun to intercept the powerful being but encountered the two aquatic gods, Poseidon and his son Umi .He had hidden his serpentine hostage within his cloak to dispose of these gods. Just as he began to dominate he was stopped and subdued quickly and easily by Daisuke. Daisuke granted them permission to join his side because of their related goals .Takashi felt he had finally found the path to his deadly salvation by following such a powerful leader . Takashi and Umi fought alongside the new ruler of God's and the apparent ruler of demons. In doing so Takashi had freed himself of hell's inescapable bounding after Satan 's defeat Takashi was also freed from the restrictions of the devil's contract. Takashi declared himself the second death, ruler of darkness and royal ally of the universal king.In the absence of Einoshi Takashi has now assumed the role of Grim Reaper. Upon Death's fall to the Universal Emperor of Gods Takashi ascended to the throne of souls. Takashi is now the ultimate keeper of souls and is responsible for the collecting of millions of damned souls. With that stated he rules the Netherealm which is the level after hell. He patrols hell to reap souls and maintain the balance of life and death. With his new power he can match up well against his father's unrivaled dark wrath. Takashi serves under the emperor with full devotion and respect and is a top ranked member of Royal Fate. Abilities Body of Death he is un-phased with conditions. He cannot be paralyzed ,fooled by ocular techniques, numbed, burned ,sleep,haulted by time, nor killed .He cannot be poisoned nor sickened and is unaffected by 2/3 of elements in existence. His body cannot break nor age.Against a greater God he would only get fractured and at worst eradicated .Not many beings can damage him at all therefore they all succumb to death. Black Marrionette he can make manipulate endless minions of darkness, dead immortal, puppets, clones(these clones can also explode with Einoshi's wind) Black Light this light blinds foes more harshly then actual light techniques emitting an endless darkness upon contact.This dark light eliminates the use of eye techniques against Takashi .This light cancels out light techniques depending on what levels its used and what level of the opposite light is used. Touch of Death physical contact with his body results in a life -draining effect. This even effects gods of his immortal level however on a lesser scaled their body numbs as opposed to being reduced to ashes. Anti-Light this is one of the abilities Takashi wields inherited by his father. With this ability Takashi is immune to all light of lesser immortals.He is gradually damaged by light of gods of an equal immortality.He is resistant to light and cannot be purified unless by the hand of God.(Tenshi'mude) Darkness Pursuit Takashi can wield a binding darkness that pursues the foe and once any part of it touches a foe the rest automatically ensnares their body into a useless struggle.No physical strength will free the foe from this life draining darkness it requires a massive amount of divine light of an equal immortal to escape.He can also wield this darkness in any shape or form of any sort .This darkness can Pierce through many defenses is difficult to avoid. Einoshi Winds these black winds are the second most powerful winds in existence.These winds can cover an entire realm and drain the life of all it hits and passes through. Its deadly particles of death seep even through armor and damage the soul weakening the foes life-force. Takashi can also equip these winds to his body as reinforcement and use this wind in many diverse ways. This wind overrules all wind but Keimon's raging devil winds. Black Vortex these vortexes absorb energy and twist his foes into submission. He can trap his foes within them and as they revolve they will be restricted by darkness and their life and energies will be drained at a moderate pace . Thunder of the underworld Takashi doesn't wield this element as often as his others but its used in his physical attacks and at times applied to his scythes. This thunder strikes instantly and can also be used in techniques and technique combinations . Darkness Disintegration Takashi's ultimate energy source which is a combination of all of his energies .This new element can only be wielded by death .When using this element death can destroy things to the point of no return nor restoration removing it from time . This energy can also be applied to his wide-ranged winds when in his final form.However when this is used it drains a lot of God wrath and limits the user to using one separate element at a Time. Takashi's disintegration star is well known throughout the realms. Black Defiance Energies of darkness and chaos have little effect on Takashi and his dark summonings. Black Mineruga style Takashi is engulfed in darkness and he sprouts multiple limbs enabling him to wield all of his deadly scythes of Dark supremacy at once in a complex style of elite hack and slashing power. Shi-ha no Jikan(Death and Time) with this ability Death and Takashi are able to wield time abilities relevant to Death. Granting the ability to control time over lesser foes and on themselves. They can also apply this to physical touch making contact deadly in most cases . Death seal this seal allows him to temporarily step past his limits to equal his father's deadly wrath. With this seal active all those who have resistance to death lose that immunity. This seal's effects do not apply to Ascended Kyuzera or elite permanent immortals .(it forces seriousness among even the best ) Death Seal Release This is Takashi's ultimate transformation and is also known as his "True Reaper " form. It is his forbidden Anti-mortal limit and is the second epitome of Eternal Death . Shi-ha Danmaku(Death Wave Barrage) a massive barrage of the violent black winds of Einoshi are blasted instantly at blinding speeds knocking foes back and shattering fire based techniques as well. This technique can leave a planet sliced to several pieces in addition to it's draining effect. Disintegration Star Its size range from planet -sized to the size of a sun.This is a sum of all of Takashi's elements and his most threatening power . He can only wield this technique twice a day. It can eat through over 3/4 of elements in exception to Synergy Divinergy .This element removes the target from existence by disintegrating it from time.The only way to stop this technique is to wield Time abilities greater then Death's or by immaculate evasiveness. Death Roll Black bones erupt from Takashi's body and as they catch the foe Takashi's body revolves violently in place stabbing the foe with black bones hundreds to even thousands of times . Doom Striker a underworld lightning based technique that is designed to break defenses.There are few defenses this technique cannot break. Its swift forcefulness can make things difficult for a foe. It stuns the foe momentarily upon direct contact. Final Jakkaku this translates to "Final Jackal " .This technique consumes the target and traps them within .This prevents teleportation techniques. It also drains energies .This technique cannot be expelled without Takashi receiving moderate damage disrupting his energy flow. Bochi-no köhai(Graveyard Devastation) a massive shock wave of deadly force explodes across the realm with immense force. It is used as a defense and can occasionally help the user break free of imprisoning techniques. Doom Slash when a target is struck with this time induced slash it seals their death when they are struck with the Doom breaker. It deals a significant amount of damage alone as well. Unmei Burëka(Doom Breaker) Takashi applies his time abilities to physical reality and instantly decays the foe into ash if they were struck with the Doom slash. This two techniques are codependent.(For stronger foes it does moderate damage and doesn't kill them from one blow .This lethal combination should be avoided at all costs. The only people it cannot kill are Daisuke, God, Fate,Keimon, Kikiaru and supreme and double elites. ) Weapons Kamikaze Scythe This is primarily Takashi 's preferred weapon despite it being his least powerful he finds it very useful. It is capable of multiplying itself into solid copies. Aside from its powerful cutting power it possesses other abilities such as applying Einoshi's winds to its attacks .Slicing the air with this deadly scythe can also create slicing winds of Einoshi. Lastly it explodes with Einoshi wind should it be on the brink of destruction. Tsuin Tori-ken Scythe it can cut into time as Takashi sees it and prevent his foes from using specific techniques repetitively. It can also cut into time physically on its target and freeze it in time preventing any regeneration. Every successful cut enhances it's malice thus increasing the weapon and user's power. Lastly it can block the use of elements its blades have cut for moderate periods of time.( depending on what form Takashi is in) Kuro-shi Ken Scythe (Black Death Scythe) This scythe is the black version of his Father's ultimate scythe and is up to par with the most powerful scythe in existence. It can cut through time,emit massive pulses of Einoshi's winds and block elements for grueling periods of time. This scythe is by far Takashi's greatest Category:Characters